


Christmas Shopping

by meteoritecrater



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoritecrater/pseuds/meteoritecrater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Christmas episode fic. Finn and Santana go christmas shopping for Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

There was a baby on steroids near Santana's locker. Santana would have turned back before she had to interact with it, but Brittany’s arm was looped through hers. Instead, she concentrated on opening her locker and pretended not to see it.  
  
"We’re friends now, right?" Finn’s voice was so hopeful that he had to be about to request something. Brittany’s fingers scratched across her shoulder, and Santana shifted the books in her arms.   
  
"Well no one’s going to write songs about us any time soon, but I’ve called off the assassination squad."  
  
"Were they ninjas or army guys?" Finn was grinning at her, like he’d decided she was harmless or something, and Santana bit back her laugh for fear of proving that stupid look on his face right.  
  
"What do you want? I’m not sleeping with you again. It was bad enough the first time."  
  
Brittany’s hand tightened almost painfully on her arm, and Santana glanced at her apologetically, her fingers stroking against her wrist.  
  
"What, no, of course not," Finn said, more to Brittany than her, and it made a smile stretch across Santana's face unbidden. God, it was just nice that people  _knew_  now, or at least, didn't have to pretend not to.  
  
Finn straightened up, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, and looked at her bashfully. "But I do need your help."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you want before the bell rings? I'm pretty sure you're barred from AP classrooms."  
  
Like, that wasn't even a joke, she was pretty sure he  _was_  barred after he and Puck ran through all the AP classes naked on a dare that one time.  
  
"I uhm... okay, so Rachel’s given me this list of things she wants for Christmas. I got her a goat, but she wants jewellery instead, and I don't know what kind she wants. I don’t think she’d like the stuff I make for my mom, and I don’t even know where to go to buy proper jewellery. You always wear pretty stuff though, so like, can you help me? Please?"  
  
In the second that Santana hesitated, torn between which part of that to make fun of first, Brittany patted her arm, smiled sweetly, and said, "Of course she’ll help, won’t you, San?"  
  
Brittany was totally being a bitch because she mentioned having sex with him, but whatever. She needed to do some shopping for her own (bitch) girlfriend, and Rachel was mostly tolerable these days and didn’t deserve a goat (what the fuck) for Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever.  
  
"You’re buying lunch."  
  
"You’re saving my life, I’ll buy you  _dinner_."  
  
Finn was maybe tolerable these days too.  
  
**  
  
She would never tell anyone this, but her day shopping with Finn? It was way more enjoyable than it should have been. Finn was a total idiot, but he didn’t seem to be taking himself as seriously as he used to, and whatever. Maybe it was because she was just so fucking happy that this Christmas she had Brittany, and for once she didn’t feel ashamed about what she did (or didn’t do) this year, and she was actually looking forward to next year (and the year after that and the year after that...), but Finn didn't annoy her as much as she thought he would.  
  
He was actually kind of sweet, when he wasn't being a total asshole.  
  
Santana preferred to drive herself, but she didn't want to waste gas lugging Finn’s enormous mass of flubber around Lima, so when Finn offered to pick her up, she just gave him a time.  
  
She made a beeline for Tiffany’s as soon as Finn stopped the car.  
  
"I’m going to buy Britts hers first, and you’re going to watch me and take notes, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Finn said, patting down his pockets as Santana turned to look in one of the display cases, pretending that she hadn’t picked Brittany’s gift out on an internet catalogue months ago. "Wait, I don’t have paper."  
  
Santana sighed. "I didn’t mean... you know what, never mind the notes. Just pay attention, okay? The first thing you need to do is figure out how much you can spend on her. The nice stuff in here is like two hundred bucks."  
  
She could technically buy whatever the fuck she wanted on her dad’s credit card, but she’d always used her own money to get Brittany’s presents. The money in her wallet may have been earnt buying and selling illegal cigars, but it was still  _hers_. Brittany deserved the most expensive things in the world, but somehow it had always felt like cheating to buy things for Brittany with her dad’s money.  
  
"I got like a hundred fifty for my letterman."  
  
"Wonder how much I could get for my cheerio skirt if I told the guy what I’ve done in it?" Santana mused, seeing the cupcake necklace she’d picked out about six months ago and meandering towards it.  
  
Finn choked on his own tongue.  
  
"See anything you think you might like?"  
  
"Uh, yes," Finn said, his voice strangled. Santana turned towards him, and he pointed to one of the cases.  
  
 "No rings," Santana told him, although she was eighty percent sure he’d just picked something at random. "You’re not marrying her. Oh god, please tell me you’re not planning to propose any time soon."  
  
"Well not like yet. Some time, maybe. Like, way in the future. I’ve been looking up cool ways to do it on youtube, though. Some guy did it all in internet memes, it was epic."  
  
"Yeah I’m sure Rachel would love that," Santana said, with a pointed emphasis that went straight over Finn’s head.  
  
"You think? Maybe I could build a proposal in Minecraft. That'd be totally cool."  
  
Santana rolled her eyes so hard it physically hurt. Whatever, she had a while to convince him out of that one. Nobody deserved that, not even Rachel.  
  
"No rings," Santana repeated. "Does she have her ears pierced?"  
  
"Uhm. Isn’t that a Jewish thing? The girls get holes in their ears and the boys get their... you know..."  
  
Oh my god.  
  
"Have you ever read a book in your life? Like, really Finn. That’s your girlfriend’s religion. You should at least know the basics of it."  
  
"I tried to read the Wikipedia page, but it didn’t explain any of the words."  
  
"Hold up, Rachel’s Jewish. Why are you getting her a Christmas present anyway?"  
  
"Something about... I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying that much attention. We’re celebrating them both ‘cause she’s Jewish and I’m like, Christian, even though I don’t believe in grilled cheese."  
  
What.  
  
"Sure," Santana said. Well, at least conversations with Finn were never boring.  
  
"Jewish Christmas-"  
  
"They don’t really like it when you call it that, since the Christ part is sort of the whole reason they don’t do Christmas," Santana told him. "It’s Hanukkah."  
  
"Okay, well, Hanukkah was s’posed to be for Rachel, like, with her family and stuff, and Christmas was s’posed to be with my family. But Christmas has kind of turned into a ‘for Rachel’ thing too, now, so... whatever, I guess."  
  
"You’re dating  _Rachel Berry_. Of course everything’s about her."  
  
"I know," Finn said, with a heavy sigh, frowning intently at the display. "But you know what’s awesome?"  
  
"What?" Santana asked, half expecting something rude to come out of his mouth.  
  
"I’m  _dating Rachel Berry_." His grin was stupidly wide, and it pained her that she knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"Yeah," she said, then pointed to one of the necklaces in the display to hide her responding smile. "I’m getting that one."  
  
"The cupcake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It’s very... pink."  
  
"Brittany’ll love it." For years and years she’d been getting Brittany jewellery with heart charms on them, because it was easier than saying the words. This Christmas she wanted to get Brittany something different, because this year, she didn't have to hide what she meant by it.  
  
"You know her so well," Finn said forcefully, and Santana almost threw out a hand to stop him from kicking a necklace stand over. "I _suck_  at this."  
  
"Whatever, I’ve known Britt for like my whole life. You’ve only known Rachel for what? Two years? And she was fucking insane for most of that, you haven’t had much of a chance. She’s alright now, but--oh my god, don’t you ever tell her I told you that." Finn was all out smiling at her at that point, and Santana glared at him. "I fucking mean it, Finn."  
  
"Okay," he said, then turned, and pointed to a bracelet. "What about that one?"  
  
It was an obvious diversion, but... "A necklace with an ‘A’ on it," Santana said blankly.  
  
"Well I’d get one with an ‘R’ on it, duh."  
  
"That’s uhm... you really think she’d like that?"  
  
"Well the R stands for Rachel, and she really likes... herself... I’ll go see if there’s any with stars," Finn said at her glare, turning to look at another case.  
  
Santana rolled her eyes, and went to grab a salesperson to wrap the cupcake necklace for her.  
  
"What about this?" Finn asked Santana when she was done, pointing towards what was probably the most garish thing in the whole store, filled with hearts. "She likes really overdone stuff," he reminded her at her look.  
  
"Yeah but that would look shit on her. What about those earrings?"  
  
"They’re kind of simple... what is that, plastic?"  
  
"Pearl," Santana said slowly.  
  
 "Coool."  
  
Santana didn't want to delve into what sold him on them, because she was pretty sure it had something to do with pokemon, but she knew they’d be fucking pretty on Rachel. "You’re sure she has her ears pierced."  
  
 "Yeah, totally, she wears reindeer that light up during December. They’re kind of hard to miss."  
  
Rachel fucking would.  
  
"I just have to make one stop first, I gotta buy something for uhm, Kurt," Finn said, stuffing the earring box in his jeans and wandering over to a bookstore. Santana didn’t know Kurt read anything but cosmetic tutorials on the internet, but there wouldn’t be much of a reason for Kurt to post links to his favourite Jane Austen novels on her facebook wall, so she wasn't sure why she was so surprised.  
  
She was browsing the shelves when she found something so perfect she had to buy it, and she slid into the line behind Finn, too busy hiding the book in her arms to see that Finn was doing the same thing, far more awkwardly.  
  
**  
  
"Which way to Brittany’s?" Finn said, as Santana was trying to get her seatbelt on and avoid resting her feet on any of the old McDonalds wrappers littering Finn's car.  
  
"You promised me dinner!" Santana said, outraged.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn’t say who  _with_." Santana would be annoyed at how pleased with himself Finn sounded, but like. Free dinner with Brittany?  
  
She felt substantially less weird about getting him a Christmas present.  
  
**  
  
When ‘omg thx santana its more useful than the box of tools burt got me!!’ popped up on her facebook wall, Santana’s nose wrinkled up.  
  
Finn took her Christmas gift of ‘Judaism for dummies’ way too seriously. He wasn’t supposed to be pleased about it.   
  
Whatever, maybe he would actually learn something.  
  
**  
  
When she opened his, it was to find a card addressed to Santa with an extra few letters tacked on the end. That stopped being funny about the tenth time someone from primary school did it, but the inside read, ‘How’d I do? :) I mean the present (your one),’ and it was so dopily Finn that it made her grin. She unwrapped it carefully, half expecting something poisonous to bite her.  
  
It was the lesbian kama sutra, and oh my god, she laughed so hard she nearly cracked a rib.  
  
She leaves it to Brittany to post a thank you on his facebook wall.  
  
**  
  
Santana found Rachel sitting hunched over a book in the library, and hovered for a second before sliding into the seat next to her.  
  
"Hi, Santana. Did you have a good holiday?"  
  
"Yeah," Santana said shortly. Brittany had been away, and her abuela hadn’t come over for the first time ever. It had been pretty fucking awful, honestly, until she'd spent an hour on voice chat kicking Mike's ass at COD, and Puck came over with a condom wrapped in a bow that she threw back in his face, and Brittany called, and... she wasn't going to admit how much the phone calls from literally every member of glee club had helped. "You?"  
  
"Excellent, thank you."  
  
"Did you like the earrings Finn got you?"  
  
Rachel flushed, and nodded. "I did, but I felt terrible about how materialistic I’d been, so I sold them and gave the money to charity."  
  
"You  _what_? I spent a whole fucking day with Finn for those!"  
  
"You did?" Rachel asked, looking far too interested.  
  
"No. I mean, yes. Whatever, he said he’d buy me dinner if I helped."  
  
"He did," Rachel said. Her eyes narrowed and it was actually funny how easy it was to read what she was thinking.  
  
"Not like that. Dinner for Britt and me."  
  
"I," Rachel corrected her, then flushed and looked down at her book. "Sorry, it’s automatic, I’m trying to stop."  
  
"Fuck grammar, you  _sold_  them?"  
  
"Yes, sorry. They were gorgeous, but I’d already asked for so much that when I saw how much Finn had spent on me, I just felt overwhelmingly  _greedy_. I can’t believe you voluntarily helped Finn. For me. Did the Christmas spirit infect you? Not that I’ve ever tried it, but I have heard that egg nog can be dangerous."  
  
"It was whatever, no big," Santana said.  
  
"No, it’s not," Rachel said, with a weighty sincerity in her eyes. "Thank you, Santana."  
  
"Whatever," Santana repeated, standing back up. "I’m studying somewhere else now."  
  
"I knew you were starting to like me," Rachel said, grinning at her.  
  
"I am  _not_ ," Santana told her, with a horror that was maybe a little over the top. It didn’t call for Rachel to laugh at her for that long, though, so Santana gathered her books and walked away with a huff.  
  
**  
  
When she got home it was to a facebook message that said: 'They really were gorgeous, Santana, you have lovely taste. Finn’s been calling me with questions about the book you gave him, but he’s reading it!! Very impressive!!! Thank you very much. I’m going to have to start calling you my christmas fairy :)'.  
  
Santana may have smiled just a little, but she didn’t hesitate before sending back a curt, 'I still don’t like you'.  
  
She was half asleep with an arm around Brittany when her phone lit up with the facebook alert: 'I wouldn’t dream to think otherwise.'  
  
"What's funny?" Brittany asked, and Santana threw her phone on the floor, kissing Brittany’s shoulder.  
  
"Nothing. Night, Britt."  
  
"Love you," Brittany answered, sleepily nuzzling into Santana’s skin. Her exhale tickled the fine hairs on Santana’s neck, and Santana threaded her fingers through Brittany’s.   
  
She might be friends with complete losers, be in love with her best friend, and the whole city might know she's a lesbian, but fuck it if she doesn't love everything that her life has accidentally become.


End file.
